


St. Berricest Vignettes

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short St. Berricest drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If she's honest, Rachel has no idea what she was expecting to find on her big brother's computer. But he's out on a _date_ , and it's not like he bothered to lock his computer from her, and really, what's the worst thing she could find?

Regular old porn she could have understood, of course (though, really, who bothers downloading porn these days anymore). But it's not porn, and Rachel feels herself grow warm as she looks through the collection of pictures in this folder, cleverly marked _AP English Essays_.

Pictures of her, countless, none of them that she was aware of being taken in the first place. Her topless, in bikinis, in the bathtub-- all at clever angles, either with her completely unaware or perfectly candid. 

A couple of her touching herself.

Pressing her legs together, Rachel quickly closes out of the window and snaps his laptop shut as she hears keys rattling, but a moment later, she realizes it's just a false alarm and promptly returns to look through the folder.

She can't even pretend she's just doing this out of curiosity anymore, biting her lip as she feels herself grow wet thinking about him taking these, unbeknownst to her. Why he does it, whether he gets off to it. 

Closing her eyes, she slowly lets her hand slip past the waistband of her pajama bottoms and her panties, her fingers eagerly seeking out her clit to frantically rub as she stares. She can't believe she's thinking about her brother, getting this horny off of the thought of him touching himself to pictures of _her_ in various states of undress and arousal. 

"Rachel--"

She about drops the laptop as she snaps the lid shut, her hand pulling free of her panties, jumping up out of the chair, eyes wide.

"I-I didn't--"

"Were you--"

"N-no, I--"

"-- _touching yourself_?"

"P-please don't be mad, you-- I didn't mean to snoop-- w-well, I-I mean, I did, but that's not the point, I just--"

"Lie down on the bed, Rachel," he growls, more command than request as he looks at her, far more intensely than she's ever seen him, and she whimpers, moving to sit on his bed, slowly leaning back against his pillow. 

"Wh-what are you doing, Jesse?"

"Nothing you don't want me to do, apparently."

He's right. She's never been this wet in her life, and it doesn't even have anything to do with the fact that she's spent the past ten minutes touching herself, and she stares up at him, watching carefully as he closes the door, locking it behind him.

"Take off your pajama bottoms. And your panties."

She nods, slowly, not that it seems to matter, slipping her fingers into the waistband of both and slowly sliding them down and off of her, her eyes staying trained on him, steady. 

"Spread your legs."

Rachel whimpers, but complies regardless, her legs falling open to expose her sopping wet pussy to him. 

Slowly walking over to the bed, he couches over her, his fingers reaching down to part her pussy lips, dipping a single, hungry digit inside of her as he cocks his brow, more curious than anything else, even though she's sure he has to be hard by now. _Has to be_.

"... interesting."

"Wh-what?"

"My baby sister wants my cock."


	2. First Snow

"Jesse, wake up! It snowed overnight! Jesse-- mom said if you won't wake up, then I'm allowed to use any means necessary."

"Mom always says that when she's tired and wants to get you off her back so she can keep sleeping."

" _Jesse_!"

Jesse was almost too familiar with the low wine from his little sister, the clearest indicator that it was time to succumb to her desperate urging and irresistible cuteness and finally get up despite the fact that it was only--

"-- Rach, it's 7am, what the hell?"

"You're never home these days!" Rachel protested, hands on her hips, glaring hotly through her ridiculously adorable pout. "And when I was younger we always went out together to play in the first snow! I _missed_ you while you were gone."

Sitting up with a softly resigned sigh, Jesse smiled at her. "Okay. But cuddles for your big brother first?"

"... I thought we weren't allowed to have sleepovers anymore."

"We're making an exception today. Come on, get in."

Watching her curl close against his body as she slipped under the covers warmed his heart far more than it should have, holding her close as he beamed.

"But you're not allowed to fall asleep again," she announced sternly as he interlaced her fingers with his. "Promise?"

" _Promise_. Anything for my baby sister."


End file.
